powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver/2016 comic
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Green Ranger |-|2 = White Ranger |label = Green Ranger |label2 = White Ranger }} Tommy Oliver 'is the ' Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, formerly evil under the influence of Rita Repulsa, who now deals with the aftermath of his actions and tries to forge ahead. In one possible future, which is sometime after Shattered Grid, he becomes the White Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Tommy is a new student to Angel Grove who was chosen by Rita Repulsa to become her own evil Green Ranger. He was eventually stopped by the Power Rangers who broke Rita's spell over him. When he came to, Tommy realized all the damage he had done and felt terrible, but Jason assured him it was only because of Rita's spell. Tommy decided to join the Power Rangers as their sixth ranger, much to the confusion of the citizens of Angel Grove. Despite their welcome, Tommy continues to feel like an outsider and has been haunted by Rita's presence. Scorpina infiltrates his home attempting to retrieve the Green Ranger's Power Coin but is unsuccessful when Tommy manages to expel her from his home with his communicator. He is completely overwhelmed by Scorpina and her Putty Patrollers until the other rangers show up in the nick of time to rescue him. Despite having survived the battle, the stress on his body from the fight, as well as Rita's continuous influence, causes him to spontaneously lose consciousness and to experience vivid hallucinations. Trini requests a Power Scan be performed on him, revealing a strong visual difference between his power and the other five. He reveals the truth about his frequent hallucinations, causing Jason and Zack to become distrustful. Amidst their discussion, Scorpina appears again, this time taking control of the Dragonzord to attack the city. Tommy is forbidden by Jason to enter the battle but he and the other rangers are overwhelmed when another Shark monster appears to fight them. Tommy begins to understand that the visions he's had only have strength because he allowed them to, he is finally able to overcome them and teleports into the battle in an attempt to regain control of his Dragonzord. Though it resists the song of the Dragon Dagger, he breaks through the cockpit window and destroys the Golden Dragon Dagger along with the jewel which acted as its power source. He is able to regain control of the Dragonzord allowing the Megazord to take down the shark monster. Upon return, the discussion over his role in their team reignites - with tempers flaring particularly between Zack and Jason. The conversation is brought to an abrupt end when the crystal, brought into the Command Center explodes, damaging Zordon and Alpha 5. Shattered Grid When Lord Drakkon escaped Promethea custody, Tommy and Jason both encountered Grace Sterling over the revelation that she had held Lord Drakkon without them knowing about it. As the other Rangers try to prepare for anything Drakkon might do, he and Kimberly have a heart to heart talk over recent events and agree to a date. However, the date ends on a bad note when Kimberly rebuffs Tommy's attempt at a good night kiss. As Kimberly realizes that she really did want the kiss and tries to go back for it, Tommy is kicking himself over such an action. As he is, he is ambushed by a repowered Drakkon, running him through the back with Saba and absorbing his power to supercharge the Green Chaos Crystal. Kimberly arrives, followed by a time-travelling Jen Scotts, only to be helpless as Drakkon escapes and Tommy dies in Kimberly's arms. Despite the Rangers' attempts to revive Tommy, Zordon is forced to admit defeat and recognize that Tommy is lost to them. The Rangers are forced to return Tommy to the alleyway where he was struck down and let the world know he was gone. His time as a Power Ranger was left unknown and the Dragon Coin was passed down to Jason. Even more, when Jen revives from her brief coma, she sadly tells the team that there's no way to travel back in time to save Tommy due to the damage done by Lord Drakkon. Drakkon sent Ranger Slayer to eliminate the Mighty Morphin in their timeline, but mistakenly sent her to the past-present where Tommy is yet to be a Ranger. In his first appearance, the past-present Tommy is seen training in the gym, but is under attack by Ranger Slayer. The past-present Tommy thought she tried to kill him however, Ranger Slayer, who is now freed from Drakkon’s control by her past-present uses her opportunity to change his original future-present-self’s fate, giving him a second chance to live, by implanting the improved green crystal implanted in her arrows with a single shot without killing him, giving him a vision to prevent his fated death like his future-present-self had, eventually trapping his soul within the time and space instead of dying. When Drakkon finally obtain the final third evolution and stole the Heart of the Master from the Emissaries Three, then destroyed all realities and rewrote them into one where Drakkon became a Superman-like figure, Tommy (as a specter) began to haunt Drakkon, taunting him and telling him that he knows this world is wrong and that he's a pathetic man for creating it. This allows his grip on the world to weaken enough for Tommy to resurrect himself and rescue the Emissaries before rescuing his teammates, including Jen and Lauren, with a fragment implanted by Kimberly from Drakkon’s former world. As Tommy gathers the team along with Jen and Lauren, they are soon found by Drakkon, leading to a titanic struggle that ends with Tommy grabing the Heart of the Master. The two are pulled inside the Heart, the two battle briefly before Tommy defeats him, telling him that the reason he lost was because he couldn't stomach the idea that, in an entire multiverse of Tommys, he was the only one who was evil. With Drakkon pulled away from the Heart, his world began to fall apart. Tommy offered him a chance to save him, but Drakkon refused, staying with his broken world as it collapsed around him, ending his threat once and for all. With that Tommy returns the heart back to the Emissaries and all realities are restored, he and Kimberly share their last kiss before the restoration is complete, meaning it may erase almost all memories relating to the Shattered Grid events. Ranger Forms - White Ranger= This is Tommy's second default Ranger form as given to him by Zordon through the Power Coin. Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **White Tiger Power Coin *Saba Zords *White Tigerzord }} Personality Brave, strong-willed, and dedicated, Tommy is an individual that very few people would ever be foolish enough to provoke. Possessed of an all-or-nothing mentality, Tommy is willing to sacrifice everything he has for the sake of his goals. It was likely for this reason that Rita chose him as her Green Ranger while she had control of the Green Power Coin. A serious and focused martial artist, Tommy is quick to criticize himself, and works hard to improve in any way he can, making him a danger not only to his enemies, but himself as well, as he often goes beyond his limits, such as coping with his dwindling connection to Rita who continued to wage psychological warfare on the young man and sow the seeds of dissent and doubt in his mind. Tommy also suffers from a fear that he will not fit in with the other Rangers due to his history as brainwashed slave to Rita and their former enemy, and that the bad blood between him and the other Rangers still persists. Tommy also deeply fears that he may become like his alternate timeline counterpart, the Green/White Ranger, Lord Drakkon, who killed his own reality's Jason and Billy. Due to being different iterations of the same person, Tommy is terrified at the image of the person he might or might not become, the idea of committing such terrible acts visibly disturbing him, if not traumatizing him. Tommy is hotheaded like many men his age, and is prone to fighting with his teammates when his loyalties are thrown into question. These fights are most commonly with Zack and Jason due to their respective histories as the first Ranger that Rita offered the Green Coin to and the Team Leader. Like Tommy, their combative personalities clash with Tommy's, unlike the more passive Kimberly, Trini, and Billy who Tommy is far more agreeable and friendly with. Though not the tech wiz that Billy is, Tommy is still quick to react and strategize on the fly, such as protecting his mother from Scorpina by teleporting the crazed warrior far from his home with barely a moment to spare or giving up his powers to use his own Power Coin to restore his teammate's powers after the Black Dragon severed their connection to the Morphin Grid. Following his death, Tommy's consciousness was preserved inside the Morphin Grid. As he watched Drakkon ravage the multiverse, he understood the truth: that in each world that had a Tommy Oliver, they were all good people, except for one: Drakkon. Armed with this undeniable truth about himself, Tommy's will became unstoppable, and proceeeded to wear down Drakkon's mind in the new reality. Due to this newfound conviction, Tommy managed to break his alternate self in a duel within the Heart of the Master. Now a man come full circle, Tommy was calm enough to remain in control, and mature enough to offer mercy and friendship to the man who had taken his life. Confident in his decision to reboot the world before the Shattered Grid campaign, and he and Kim finally came to terms with their feelings, kissing before the world was made anew. Despite being merely a man, Tommy Oliver has walked through darkness, braved the nature of evil, and even offered a hand of friendship to a sworn enemy. He was an outsider who found his place among the Rangers, becoming the remarkable man he could have only become with those who stood beside him through all his troubles. Notes Portrayal Behind the Scenes See also *Loriyan - His predecessor as Green Ranger in Boom! Studios Comics, who originally stole the green Dragon Power Coin from Ninjor as an assignment from Rita. References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Comic Characters Category:Red Ranger Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Resurrected PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms